Sweet Departing
by Kumomi
Summary: Persephone aches as she comes to the harsh realization,'She will be forever miserable, shifting between a life of frolic and fun, or loving and intimate.' I didn't come up with Greek Mythology. Please review!


Persephone awoke at the feel of fingers gliding across the side of her nude body. They would start at her hip, trail over ribs, and then rest briefly on her shoulder before repeating its trip in reverse.

The longer this ritual continued, the harder it was for her to feign sleep. "I'm well aware that you have come to consciousness Persephone," Hades groveling tone sounded behind her.

Smiling at how well he knew her, body and mind, she buried her face in her pillow. Hades leaned over her shoulder, placing a series of kisses and licks along her neck and the visible parts of her face. He was sucking on a soft spot behind her ear when Persephone's giggling had become so violent she lifted her face from her pillow to face him.

"Stop that Hades!" she managed to say in between her laughter. "Hmm, that's nice…" He drawled from above her before continuing his attentions. Sighing in defeat, she laid her head back on her pillow and allowed Hades to continue.

Grinning lecherously at his wife's now passive form, Hades one of his hands on her thigh. When she didn't flinch or reject him, he moved his hand in between her legs to raise one. With little finesse, Hades abruptly shoved himself inside Persephone.

Her gasp of surprise and moan of satisfaction was music to his ears. Immediately, his thrusting began, each forward motion pushing Persephone higher upon their bed until her hands were pushing back on the wall to keep her head from hitting it.

"Hades," she struggled to say though the overwhelming rapture of feelings he was forcing on her. "Hades, please, just –slower,"

He stopped his movements completely, and Persephone nearly cursed her mouth for speaking. She then felt rough, masculine hands gripping her waist, flipping her onto her stomach and dragging her body away from the wall that had been threatening to knock her unconscious.

Then, with his grip still firm on her, he lifted the lower half of body up. When she raised herself on her hands to keep her body leveled, one of his hands abandoned their place at her hip to push between her shoulder blades. She flopped back down unceremoniously, hiding her face in her pillow again, hoping to muffle to the screams of pleasure Hades was capable of drawing from her. She felt the same hand that was between her shoulder blades move to tangle in her hair, as the rest of his body moved to drape briefly over hers.

"Now pet, you know how much I love hearing what I do to you," he grumbled in her ear, giving it a quick lick, and then tucking sharply on her hair. Once her mouth was visibly from his vantage point, he resumed his previous kneeling position behind her and began thrusting again. His hand had remained in her hair, so she could do nothing to silence the moans and whimpers that streamed from her mouth.

"That's right, pet, a little louder," Hades shifted his angle, and Persephone gave a high-pitched cry of his name.

Groaning, Hades felt himself slipping up on his rhythm. Persephone, desperate for both she and her husband to come together, lost her restraint. "Yes, Hades, my love, please –I'm so close, please," A sound close to a growl left him. He wrapped his arms around her and gave a thrust so hard it knocked her legs out from under her.

Flat on her stomach, legs spread wide; Hades continued sexing his wife while lying atop her. The feel of his chest sliding against her back, and oddly enough, his weight crushing her chest, clipped the last strings keeping her sane.

Persephone thrashed wildly beneath her husband, struggling against his body in her orgasmic state. Hades, however, kept up his pace and intensity, pushing through her clenching muscles with little effort.

Eventually, when Persephone had gone limp underneath him, he allowed himself release. Pressing close to her body, making sure his last hard thrust had buried him deep inside her warm body, his shaft thickened and twitched. Persephone gave another soft moan at the feel of her husband's warmth filling her.

The two later resumed their previous positions on their sides, with Hades still connected to Persephone.

* * *

Persephone awoke later, again, by the feel of fingers drifting across her skin. This time, however, they moved from her stomach to her neck, occasionally cupping and playing with one of her breasts before resuming its course. She 'hmm-ed' softly, and shifted to roll her body over.

Said hand moved fast, grasping her hip and keeping her body glued to his. "Hades…" Persephone sighed softly, never wanting to have this conversation with her husband.

"No," he clipped tersely behind her.

"Hades…" she started again, entwining her hand with the one attached to her hip, but made no move to roll away from him. "It is only a few months, my king. I spend more time with you here than I do up-"

"I want you to spend all of you time here, my queen," he interrupted her. Sighing again, she rubbed her foot against the calf of his leg. "It's not as if I'm spending these months with other man, Hades. She is my mother! And she does miss me so-"

"She is a greedy, unforgivable whore for stealing you from me year after year. And what of me Persephone? I miss you so when we are apart. How can you continue this savagery?" Persephone's gut twisted in a knot.

Yes, she knew how painful it was for him when she leaves, she felt the same yearning! Her mother, however, would starve the people until her return. Plus, she would always have so much fun when she was on earth, playing with nymphs and growing various sorts of vegetation.

When nightfall came upon them, though, the burning heat of want would consume her body; such a heat, only Hades could sooth, though he was too far from her.

Oh, her agony!

Forever miserable, shifting between the lives of frolic and fun, to loving and intimate. Did it make her greedy, yearning to fit both pieces together? To have the ability to choose, herself, when she may visit her mother, and when she may return to the arms of her husband.

Tears gathered in Persephone's eyes. "Hades, I find no pleasure in this –agreement. In fact, I find it as agonizing as you! But I cannot just-" her tears had spilled over, and she choked on her words. Hades disconnected their hands and gently took hold of her chin.

"Look at me, pet," he said softly. She blinked; bleary, watery eyes meeting his own.

"No more tears, Persephone. This is our last evening together until your return, and I will not have it spent with sadness and anger." Sniffling and nodding her head, Persephone struggled to grab hold of her emotions.

Hades wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs, and gave her a quick peck of her nose. Predictably, her nose scrunched in displeasure, and she moved her face away from his. He chuckled, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her mouth.

Quick kisses turned into a deep, tongue-tying make out session. Hades' hands smoothed over her body, squeezing and kneading all the right areas, until her body went lax in his arms.

"Shall I take you again, my dear queen?" he grinned at her aroused form; her lips swollen and red, her cheeks flushed, and her body growing warm and wet around his shaft. Coyly, Persephone bit her bottom lip and, catching Hades by complete surprise, shoved his body away from hers. He fell, away and out of her, flat on his back.

Coy grin still in place, Persephone moved so that she straddled her husband's body, hovering just over his full erection. "I was actually thinking, my dear king, that I may take you," Hades looked up, adoringly, at Persephone. And, in the time it took to lower herself onto him, she prayed.

'Oh, dear Helios, please be tardy in your bringing of the sun.'


End file.
